Twinleafshipping Fluff
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: A few short drabbles all about twinelafshipping fluff.
1. The Beach

Hikari wasted no time in stripping her clothes off, revealing her pink Corsola bikini underneath, and jumping into the cooling waters of the ocean where she began splashing about until she got bored with the act alone. She gently splashed the waters around her with a sullen face hiding her devious smile from sight. "Jun, get in!" she yelled to the boy. _Or I'll splash you,_ she thought.

Silence.

She looked up.

His face was bright red staring into the bank of the ocean where the back and forth action of the waves were hitting his feet, drenching them in cold sea water. "Hikari, you're top is—"

She looked down.

Nothing.

A scream.

The blond quickly grabbed his towel from shore and without looking charged into the waters screaming something about saving her. His quick-footedness resulted in a trip over a rock, an almost drowned girl, and a soaked towel all floating in the water.

"Jun," she said so calmly it made shivers go down the blond's back.

He took a breath and with fire in his face screamed, "I know that I've seen your _special thing_ that you can't give others, but I know you can still become a bride someday! And If no one takes you because you're a tomboy and unladylike then I'll take you!"


	2. Sight

The blond stared.

The girl looked to him.

Their eyes met.

"Jun."

"Hikari."

"... You have a fly on your nose." She giggled at the stupid look the boy gave himself as he tried to lick the fly off his nose with his tongue.

"Ish not working," he spat out, trying his hardest not to direct his tongue _into_ his nose. "Ish not working!" he repeated.

"Of course it's not going to work! You don't have a long enough nose to do something like that." He was served an eye roll. "Here. Let me." She leaned in and touched his nose, the fly finally making its glorious exit. But her finger remained.

It was on his nose.

His eyes were on her.

She had her eyes on him.

He leaned in.

She leaned in.

And they—

Smacked each other on the cheek.


	3. Love

I always thought Hikari stood out from other girls. At first I thought she was just more brute, more boyish, more uncivilized and lacked an understanding of mannerisms or feminine taste, for that matter. But that wasn't the answer, even past the obvious truth that stabbed reality in the face doubly.

Her smile caught me off guard.

Her sparkle captivated me.

Her words held me captive.

My childhood friend, my best friend, was the person—the only person—who I have known to be able to make my face flush, make my heart quiver and do flips, give my stomach butterflies like no tomorrow—make me love her like I was to die the next day.

Hikari, the truth is that...

"I love you."


	4. Flowers

Jun stood in his room with a freshly picked flower in his hand. The dirt crumbled slowly onto his floor with every movement he made. He shifted back and forth.

"What do I do with this now?" he moaned in worry. "I picked it because Hikari was looking at it and now..." His voice fell to monotone. "I have a stupid flower that's making my floor dirty. It doesn't even look pretty."

"..." He started deep into the flower.

_"Jun! Look! Isn't this flower pretty?"_

"What?"

"If I were a flower I would definitively want to be this one. Wouldn't you?"

"It's too unmanly for me, stupid Hikari."

"Just **who** are you calling _stupid_?" Hikari stomped into the boy's room, face full of hot-ash rage. "For the record, you're the one that—"

Jun extended the flower out to her face. He tried his best to hide his face behind his hair and by turning to face the wall behind him, but she could still see the red that invaded his face all the way from the tip of his nose to the tops of his ears. "This is... for you. Because you said it was pretty. But I thought... your smile was the best of all."


	5. Snow

His nose was red.

His legs shivered and buckled under the weight of the many layers of shirts, sweaters, and coats he'd put on.

He didn't particularly like the snow. The white was too blinding in the sun and it was hard to walk through after a couple of inches. Most of all it was cold. Cold to the touch, cold to the core; the cold slithered inside of you and infected you and made you cold yourself. So, you must be asking, "If he hates the snow so much, why is he out in it?"

Because _she_ loved the snow: the blue-haired snow maiden.

"Jun," Hikari giggled, spinning around to see the boy. "Why are you walking so slow? It's so not like you." She tilted her head with an innocent smile. "Or do you just not like the snow?"

"That's cruel," he mumbled under his breath, but the girl heard it. Every word of it. "You know I hate the snow."

The girl laughed and walked over to the boy. She grabbed the end of his reddened nose and wiggled it with another chuckle. "Yep." Her smiled seemed to almost turn black with a devilish grin. "I know." The snow maiden leaned in and kissed the boy on his cheek with her ice lips.

His face was already as red as it could get from the cold, something he was thankful to so the girl couldn't see his blushing face. "That's cruel," he repeated.

He knew he was being used, but at this point (he knew also that he'd spoiled her too much which had led to the unavoidable outcome) he'd just have to learn to get used to this.


	6. Heart

"Do you know what my heart's like?"

The question caught the boy's attention. He stopped his long-armed swing, high-footed march down the road and looked to the girl who had stopped a ways down the road from him. "What?"

"Do you know what my heart's like?" she asked him again.

His thinking process stopped him from thinking too deep about the question. It was all brawn (what little he had, anyways; scrawny arms, maybe, but they were more than enough to swipe the girl off her feet on multiple occasions) and no brains. "Isn't your heart your own, Hikari? How would I know what it's like? It's not mine."

She smiled a broken smile. "I guess you're right." _You never looked at me anyways. You only seen 'the girl' and not 'Hikari.'_

"What's wrong?" He could sense the discomfort. "Hikari, what's wrong?" He took her by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. The boy had to bend over because of the small height difference. "I can tell."

Placing her small finger on his chest, she slowly made her way down to his heart and circled it a few times with her finger. "I can tell what's in your heart. I can tell you aaaall about yourself."

"Inside your heart." Blushing, he looked away. "I think... I'm there."


	7. Exchange Diary

Jun fiddled with the pencil on his desk and looked to the small, blue notebook laid out to a clean page on his desk. The cover had the words "Exchange Diary" scribbled over it in black permanent marker by the elegant hand writing of the girl.

The whole idea of "exchanging diaries" was brought on, made by, and forced upon by Hikari. Her face lit up at the idea and she left no room for "no" in her line of sight when she shoved the book with the first page already written in it into his chest.

_"I don't care what you write, Jun, just write something. Actually, write something sentimental. But that might be too hard for you with that brain of yours. So, try not to hurt yourself, okay?"_

"If you want me to write something so sentimental," he muttered, "I could say a lot of things about you, you know? I got a lot up here that you don't know about."

His pencil was already moving. He closed the book and slid it into his desk. "Yeah right."

_Today I fell in love with you._


	8. Red Nose

Hikari's nose was red as a tomato. Jun tried his best not to laugh as she walked into his room one summer day.

"It's red," he said under muffled laughs. "What the hell did you do to get it like that?"

"It's a sunburn, stupid." She looked around his room, her arms crossed. "Do you have any aloe lotion? We ran out. Your mom said you had it last."

"I don't know. It might be in the medicine cabinet or in my closet."

Hikari took a double take. "In your... why would it be in your closet?"

Jun shrugged. He opened the draw to his dresser next to his bed and pulled out a red marker. He made a mark across his nose and smile as wide as he could to the girl, his eyes and being glowing in amusement and satisfaction. "Look! I'm a red nose like, Kari! Red nose! Red nose!" He was dancing on his bed, wiggling his arms and legs in different positions as he danced in circles.

"Shut up!" she huffed. "It's not funny!"

"So you think."

"Jun!"

The blond-haired trainer jumped off his bed and landed with a thump against the hardwood floor. His heals stung a little as he landed. He walked over to his friend and leaned close to her. "I don't really know where the aloe is, but I got a better treatment right here."

Hikari's eyes flashed away. Her body was stiff. She wanted to back away, but her legs wouldn't move. "And what's that?"

Jun liked her nose. "This."


	9. Cut

It was like getting cut every time Hikari moved her hand.

"Ouch. I got a bunch of dirt in my hands." Hikari leaned back on her butt and examined her finger with the dirt infested cut.

Jun looked up from weeding across from her. "That's why I told you to wear gloves. Now it's going to get infected. Let me see." Hikari held out her finger to Jun. He gently took it in his hand and leaned in to examine it. "Yeah. You better go put something on it, it's infected."

"How about we just call it a day? We've been gardening for hours."

"Sounds good." Jun and Hikari both stood up and brushed the dirt off of them. "Go and wash your hands, I'll go get the disinfectant."

Hikari scoffed. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

Jun grinned. "You've taken pretty good care of me these past years. I've learned a couple things watching you."

"Good for you." Sarcasm. Jun frowned; pouted.

He grabbed her finger hand and pushed back her cut finger. "Fine. You can do it yourself. This is the best you're getting from me." He kissed her finger.


	10. Indirect Kiss

"This is going to have to be as good as anything. It's all I could find." Hikari held out a sheet of paper to Jun, who was lying on his back fanning himself on Hikari's living room floor.

"Say what?" Jun's eyes popped open. He'd have sprung up if he wasn't out of energy from the heat. "I'll seriously fine you if you don't turn the air on!"

"Our air conditioner's broke too." She shrugged. "Everyone must have turned on their air at the same time, and to top that off it's way too hot out right now. It's this or"-she glanced skeptically at Jun's failed attempts to fan himself with his hand-"continuing fanning yourself with your hand."

Jun snatched the paper out of her hand and quickly folded the paper back and forth into a very mess makeshift fan. Hikari took her time to make her fan, folding the lines straight and orderly so they all lined up. The blond watched her as she made her fan and then fanned herself with it.

"What?"

"It's neat."

"You mean it's better than yours."

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's switch." Jun held out his fan to her, his eyes sparkling.

"No way. Make another fan if you don't like yours. It's not my problem." Hikari eyed her bag on the couch. "Actually, give me my bag, Jun. I think I have a couple water bottles in there. We can both share one then stick the rest in the fridge for later so we can have cold water. How's that sound?"

By the time she finished, Jun already had one had held out to her with a water bottle in it and the other searching through her bag on his lap.

"I'll put the rest away."

"Thanks." Hikari looked at the water bottle on the floor. "Weren't we going to share one?"

Jun spun his head around, his face a glowing fuchsia. "N-n-no! Of course not!"

"Why? We usually always share our drinks together."

"That's a-" Jun looked away, then turned back and screamed, "I'M SO THIRSTY I COULD DRINK THIRTY WATER BOTTLES BY MYSELF!"

Hikari laughed. "That's fine. I have fifty."


End file.
